From Different Worlds
by BubblyHearts
Summary: "Sirius I can't keep doing this" "What's that supposed to mean Em?" "I-I just can't. I hate seeing all the other girls throwing themselves at you and all I can do is wonder when are you going to leave me for one of them or worst, cheat one me with one of them" "Em, love, I love you" "I can't keep doing this, I'm not strong enough, I'm sorry"
1. The Shy Girl In Potions

**Chapter 1: The Shy Girl In Potions**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is my second story. I recently had this idea and I got inspired. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"It's not that easy to find someone I can relate too. I'm tough to crack because I'm shy."

- Kristin Kreuk

* * *

"Please everybody take a seat!" Professor Slughorn says as he walks into the class.

"So this year I've decided that you're going to have permanent partners. Yes, this means you're going to seat with the person you're assigned till the rest of the year." Half the class groans.

_Please Merlin, let him partner me with anyone but a boy._It's not that I have anything against boys is just that I'm really shy and it's difficult enough for me to talk to girls.

"Mr. Black and Mrs. Boyce," and those words pull me out of my own thoughts. I look up and see Sirius Black walking in my direction with that seductive and flirtatious smile. I start to hyperventilate and then everything around me suddenly disappears.

"I think she's waking up," I hear a masculine voice say.

"Don't overwhelm her," I hear a feminine voice say.

Slowly I open my eyes and blink a few times to make my sight less blurry.

"Hey Emma, you're in the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse says.

I look around and I'm definitely in the school's hospital wing. I don't know how many times I've been in here. I am unbelievably clumsy.

"W-what happened?" I ask.

"You passed out, I don't really know why though," she says gently.

I am comfortable enough around Madam Ponfrey so I don't stutter when I talk to her. She's being healing me since first year, for seven years now.

"My head hurts," I say touching the back of my head.

"Well you fell from your seat and hit your head," she explains.

"And how did I end up here?" I ask still confused.

"I carried you," a voice says and then I see the voice's owner, the infamous Sirius Black.

I just stay silent and start to blush. I have never been good at talking to people.

**FLASHBACK  
**

It was my second day at Hogwarts and I fell down the stairs on my way to the great hall. My ankle really hurt. My eyes watered and I started to silently cry. I lift myself up and walked to the hospital wing, for the first time. I knew where it was because I heard some older students talking about it. I dragged myself to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey looked at me horrified.

"Sweetie, what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked me. At first I stayed quiet not knowing what to say, too embarrassed of how clumsy I was – still am but well – and not wanting to talk because of my shyness. "Sweetie, I need you to talk to me so I can help you," Madam Pomfrey said gently.

"I-I fell d-down t-the st-stairs," I stuttered between sobs.

"What hurts?" she asked.

"M-my ankle."

"Okay, lay here and I'll heal you in no time," she said. "What's your name sweetie?"

"E-Emma Boyce," I stuttered softly.

"Emma, nice name," she said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Emma? Emma?" Madam Pomfrey's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I wasn't listening," I say. I look around and notice that Sirius is not there anymore, oh well.

"I said that you can go to your to dorm," Madam Pomfrey says smiling. "I think you shouldn't go to class till tomorrow."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," I say and I leave the hospital wing.

My head doesn't hurt anymore, I feel a bit dizzy but besides that everything else is just fine.

"Emma," Sirius says. He's standing against the wall and he's looking at me, seizing me up. "That's your name right?" I nod. "You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?" I nod again. "You don't talk much," he says, more to himself than me.

We walk to the Gryffindor tower and I try to lose him on the way but he just keeps following me. We finally get to the fat lady's portrait and she let us in. I quickly walk up to the girls' dormitories and away from Sirius. Don't get me wrong, he's handsome and charming and everything but I don't want to – by any chance – be considered a thread by Sirius fan girls because they aren't really nice if you have any kind of relationship with Sirius.

"See you in potions Emma," he says but I don't even look back. I feel myself blush though. I always blush when guys talk to me.

I have charms and history of magic but I don't go because whenever Madam Pomfrey says: "I think you shouldn't..." it really means "you shouldn't..."

I stay up in my dorm. When it's time for history of magic I decide to go to the common room, seat on my favorite couch and read a book. There's probably no one down there. I walk down the girls' staircase and sit on my favorite couch with my book. I'm reading Romeo and Juliet, a book written by Shakespeare, a muggle writer. I am a half blood. My mom's a muggleborn and my dad's a pureblood, who was obviously disowned and everything because he married my mom. She really loves to read and so do I. I read every kind of books but I really like romantic muggle books.

"Hey Emma," I hear someone say. I turn around and find no other than Sirius Black. "Skipping classes are we?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey said I'd better rest, you are the one skipping classes," I say. Wow! Where did that come from? I've just made a complete sentence to someone I don't really know without stuttering. Suddenly I start to blush.

"No I'm surprisingly not skipping classes, I've got free period."

I try to ignore him so he goes away but, of course, he doesn't.

**SIRIUS' POV**

Emma Boyce's definitely a quiet girl. I like her. She doesn't throw herself at me like all the other girls. The only girl I know who doesn't throw herself at me is Lily but Lily's a weird kind of woman.

"What are reading?" I ask trying to make some conversation.

She just ignores me. I've heard she's shy – which is totally true – and that she doesn't socialize with people. I've never seen her talking to anyone about other than school work. She doesn't have any friends and definitely not a boyfriend but the fact that she made a full sentence to me without stuttering or blushing was good, she blushed later but she did talk to me, well kind of. I'm gonna make her open up to me.

"Emma?" I say. She ignores me, again. I groan and take the book out of her hands.

"Hey that's mine!" she says and then blushes when she realizes she shouted at me.

"I'll give it back if you talk to me," I say and smirk at myself. She looks at the floor. "Come on, I'll ask you 20 questions, you answer them truthfully and then I'll give you your book back, okay?"

"Okay," she says softly.

"Good." I think about my first question and then ask, "What's your full name?"

"Emma Alyssa Isabelle Boyce," she says quietly looking everywhere but me.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two older brothers and a younger sister." I thought she was only child.

"What are their names?" _She isn't stuttering and isn't almost whispering anymore. I'm awesome!_

"Alex, Matthew and Audrey."

"How old are they?"

"Alex's 25, Matthew's 22 and Audrey's 4."

"What's your favorite color?" She looked at me with a did-you-just-ask-me-that look. I know I'm being kinda dull bit I just want her to talk to me.

"Purple."

"When's your birthday?"

"April 7."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Ravioli."

"You Italian?"

"Yes

"You live in Italy?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" _How do you live sometimes in a place?_

"My mom's Italian but my dad's English and we have two houses, one in Italy and one in England. We live one year in England and other in Italy." _She didn't give me a one-word answer!_

"Where do you like it best?"

"Italy."

"Why?"

"I was born there and I don't know I like it more than England."

"Who was the first boy you liked?" _I'm really curious about this one._

"Andrew," she says barely above a whisper.

"Who is he?"

"An Italian boy. Italians tend to charm anything on a skirt," she says smiling.

"So I'm like the Italian boys?"

"Kind of," she says shyly.

"Why kind of?" I ask truly interested in her answer.

"Don't get angry, okay?" she says softly. I just nod. "Italian boys charm girls but they don't play with them," she says quietly but I hear her and it kinda hurts.

"Why did you tell me that?" Couldn't she lie?

"Because I agreed to answer truthfully and my word's my law besides I don't know how to lie."

"How come you don't know how to lie?"

"I just don't. I-I start to laugh or I don't look at the person in the eyes," she says truthfully.

"Oh." I've never met someone who doesn't lie. "Do you like me?"

"I don't know you."

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Your 20 question are up. Give me my book back please." Damn!

I give her the book back and she begins to read again. I just stare at her. _Why doesn't she want to go on a date with me?  
_  
"What?" she asks when she notices me staring.

"Why won't you go out on a date with me?"

"Sirius I'm not that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?" I frown.

"I'm not outgoing or loud and I don't have tons of boys behind me, I'm not the prettiest, the sexiest nor the cutest. I'm really shy and I don't really wanna have a one-night-stand." _She really doesn't lie does she?_

"Okay," I say.

"Hey Padfoot," I hear Prongs say.

"See you, Emma," I say before heading to my friends.

"Were you flirting with her?" Prongs asks.

"No," I say and for once I really wasn't.

"That's Emma Boyce right?" Moony asks.

"Emma Alyssa Isabelle Boyce," I correct. I was really listening.

"What happened over there?"

"Moony she's different," I say.

"Obviously, she's a loner," Prongs says.

"She's shy," I correct.

"She's you partner in potions, isn't she?" Wormtail asks.

"Yes," I say. "She's gonna go out with me."

"She rejected you, didn't she?" Agh! Moony's always right. "Sirius don't play with her."

"I'm just gonna turn on the charm."

"Sirius don't," he warns me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't updated for a while now, I'm gonna try to update a bit more, I hope you liked it. Review or leave a comment.

**BubblyHearts**


	2. Flirt

**Chapter 2: Flirt**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to update a bit faster. Well I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Maybe girls play so hard to get because guys play so hard to keep."

- Unknown

* * *

What have I done? I just provoked Sirius Black. He's never going to leave me alone. He's just like Alex. Alex's great but once he wants something he gets it one way or another. Alex's already married. His wife, Brielle, is really nice. She didn't pay him much attention but he wanted her, so he just set his mind and he got her, you see now they're married. But Sirius is different, he's not going to fall in love with me but if I do fall in love with him it's going to hurt. I just know how this is going to end and I don't want to end up like all those other girls. Hurt, sad, weak, I just don't.

"Hey love," Sirius voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I say.

"Missed me?"

"I saw you yesterday."

"So?"

"Class!" Professor Slughorn says. "Okay, today we're going to work on a potion called Felix Felicis. Does anybody know what it is?"

Of course Lily Evans raises her hand. Lily Evans is perfect. She's smart and unbelievably beautiful with those amazing emerald green eyes and fierce red hair. No wonder why James Potter's so in love with her but Lily won't give the boy the time of a day. Lily answers correctly and Professor Slughorn gives 10 points to Griffyndor.

"Okay the instructions and ingredients are on the board start!" Professor Slughorn says.

"I'll get the ingredients," Sirius says and winks at me.

We do our potion. It's not the best but it's okay. We go out and I head to charms.

For the following two weeks Sirius acts extremely flirty with me and I hate it. I don't know what to do. I just try to ignore it but I can't. He winks at me, he compliments me, he calls me love and blah blah blah. I send him signals but he doesn't get the hint that I hate his flirting.

"Sirius please stop it," I say in potions. He's been all flirty the entire class.

"Stop what?"

"Nothing," I say shaking my head.

I've somehow become comfortable around Sirius. I talk to him like I talk with my brothers. I don't stutter or blush, much. I like being around him but he's being so flirty that it's starting to be uncomfortable to be around him.

"Come on love, listen to me," he says poking me. He's being calling me 'love' since his flirty self started to appear around me and truth be told I hate it. He calls 'love' to every girl and it just makes me feel like one of them.

"What do you need Sirius?" I ask politely.

"Come here," he says and acts like he wants to whisper something to me. I come closer to him and he starts to kiss my earlobe and all that side. I quickly pull away blushing.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Know you like it," he says and winks at me.

I don't talk to him after that. He is crossing the line. He's been crossing it for a while now. The bell rings and I walk out of the class. For my disgrace Sirius follows me.

"Love," he says grabbing my arm.

"No Sirius just... go away," I say.

"EMMA!" he says when I walk away but I ignore him. He, of course, follows. "Emma, hey, hey."

"What do you want Sirius?" I try to keep my voice straight but he seems to notice that I want to cry because a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Are you crying?" he asks incredulously.

"No," I say wiping the tear away.

"W-why are you crying?"

"Sirius just leave me alone," I say and turn around.

"Come on love you know you can always tell me. I can make you feel much better," he says in that flirtatious voice I haven't stop listening to for two weeks.

I turn around walk up to him and start pounding my small fists against his chest and scream, "stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

He takes a hold of my wrists and looks at me, "what's up?"

"What's up? You want to know what's up? Fine I'll tell you," I scream. Luckily everyone's in class already. _Good I won't cause a scene._"These two weeks you've been all flirtatious with me and I hate it! I hate it when you call me love because it makes me feel like all those girls you usually date and I'm nothing like them! I don't want to be part of your collection."

"You should be grateful I even talk to you Boyce. I'm the only one you ever talk to. You don't have any friends. You're a loner!" he says, his voice cold and cruel. My eyes start to water. I don't even know why it hurt because everything he said a few seconds ago is true and I already know it. "Emma, I –"

"It's fine Black, all you said is true. I don't have any friends and you want to know why? It's because people always hurt you one way or another. I thought you were different but now I see that I was wrong. I made a mistake but don't worry I won't make it twice," I say as cold and cruelly as he had.

"I didn't–" I don't hear whatever he says after that. I just start to run. I don't really know where to but all I do is run.

Once I find an empty corridor I lean against the wall, slide down to the floor and finally let the tears fall. I don't know how long I sit there but after a while I calm myself down and pull out a piece parchment and a quill.

Matthew,  
I miss you so much! I need you, I really do. Remember the Marauders? Well in case you don't, they're like the most popular guys in school and they call themselves that – the Marauders. There are four of them. First there is James Potter who's completely and utterly in love with Lily Evans. Then there's Remus Lupin who's just a complete gentleman. Then there's Peter Pettigrew, there's not much to say about him, he just follows the others. And finally there's Sirius Black – my problem – the womanizer. Why is he my problem? Well you see Slughorn decided to give us permanent partners and he is mine. I don't know how but he got me to open up a bit with him and after I rejected him he started flirting and he turned on the charm and it was driving me crazy. He was just like Alex was when he wanted Brielle, remember? – Awful times weren't they?

I miss you and I need you. I just told him to stop flirting with me and he said some awful things to me and I just ran away crying and I just need you now. Please, please, please answer me as soon as you can. Tell me how everything is going. Send my love to Audrey, Alex, Brielle, mom and dad.

I love you,

Emma.

I decide to skip classes for the rest of the day. I don't feel like seeing other people. It has been a while since I last cried. It was on Christmas break last year.

**FLASHBACK**

I stepped out of the Hogwarts train and looked around for my family. Then I felt someone's hands on my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I turned around and threw my arms around Matthew's neck. "I've missed you!"

"Me too, baby," he'd always called me that as well as Alex because I've always been the family's baby until Audrey came but well old habits die hard.

"Hey Emma," Brielle, Alex's wife said. I surprised me a bit that they were there. Since Alex got married he didn't come to pick me up when I came home for break but I was happy they were there.

"Hey Brielle," I said and hugged her.

"I want a hug too!" Alex whined.

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes and hugged him too.

"Mom, dad!" I said before hugging them.

"Hey darling," my dad said kissing my forehead.

"Hi sis," said a small voice.

I looked down and there was Audrey pouting. I picked her up and looked at her pretty face. She had a pink bow on her chestnut hair. She was wearing a pink dress, black shoes and a black cardigan. Her eyes looked a bit sad.

"Audrey, why are you sad?"

"You didn't notice me," she said softly. Her eyes were watering. Audrey had always liked to be the center of attention.

"Of course I noticed you little one. Who could not notice you when you look so dashing?" I said and that made her smile.

"I've missed you sis," she said throwing her arms around my neck.

We went home. I entered Alex's room and there he was painting. He really liked to paint and he was pretty good at it. He was painting a forest. It looked awesome.

"It's amazing."

"Thanks, I've been working on it for a while now." He smiled.

He continues painting and I pull a string I had seen. The glass with water fell and got all the painting wet.

"What the hell Emma! Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to."

"Merlin why are you so stupid!" he said angrily. "GET OUT!" he shouted furious. I had never, and I mean never, seen him so angry and it scared me.

I ran out of the room and bumped into Matthew.

"Hey, you okay?" It only took him to say that for me to break into tears. "Em, what happened?"

"I ruined Alex's painting and he's angry, no furious and he shouted at me."

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It's not the fact that he shouted at me what made me cry it was the look on his face all the rage. After that he came and apologized and everything and then everything was fine again.

I am a very sensitive person but I don't really cry much because I don't really have much people who are able to hurt me because I keep everyone at arm's length. Well until I let Sirius in but I'm not making that mistake twice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I think I've made the story go a bit fast. I promise the next chapter will be good. Please review! Like it? Didn't like it? Please give me some ideas. What would you like to happen?

**BubblyHearts**


End file.
